The Vacation
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: What started out as a Vacation for four children, turned into a Nightmare. Can the four of them of overcome the horror in time to save the world? Warning may get dark. Also may go back edit random chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters aside from my seven OCs **

**All other characters are owned by Marvel and Disney**

**This is my first fanfic, please tell me what you think and I'll get back with any questions you may have.**

It was that dream again, that dream No-name had been having for several nights now.

Though it changed towards the end, it always started out the same way. Wings would sprout from her back, then she would taken off and fly…into outer space.

It was…wonderful.

Nonnie, as known to most of her friends, could see distant plants and galaxies that astronauts hadn't even been to yet.

The sky was a beautiful indigo, the stars varied in colors, such red, orange, yellow, white, light blue and sky blue.

Floating around her, were these little balls of light, that came in all six colors of the rainbow.

When she would touch one, it would widely expand, until it became a portal.

Whenever she'd enter the portal, she enter a place of terror, as much as she fought she always enter the portal.

The sky would be black and the stars would all white.

This would always unsettle Nonnie, and then she would stopped to rest on this dark looking planet - no matter how hard she tried to avoid it she would always land there.

The moment Nonnie stopped for a rest, the voices would start talking.

Though Nonnie knew by now who those voices belonged to, she was, almost against her will, drawn to their owners.

One was a mysterious gray alien creature, whose body was never fully seen.

The other was a man dressed in dark green and golden yellow.

But the most notable thing about his outfit was his helmet.

It had long, curly horns. As for his face, it was handsome yet had a hungry look about it.

His hair was jet black not unlike Nonnie's own hair and his eyes were blue.

Those beings would always be talking about something. However after she would wake up, Nonnie would always forget what they were talking about.


	2. Waking up

**I don't own any characters aside from my seven OCs **

**All other characters are owned by Marvel and Disney**

**This is my first fanfic, please tell me what you think and I'll get back with any questions you may have.**

Chapter one

"Nonnie… Nonnie…" said a voice, rousing her from her sleep.

"Uhh…what…" Nonnie replied groggily, as she opened her eyes.

The face looking at her was blurry for a moment that it began to clear up.

It was Danny with his copper colored hair and his mix-matched eyes.

One was light green and the other was light purple.

"You fell asleep on the way here," Dan said to her, "We've just arrived and I wanted to wake you."

"Thanks," replied Nonnie with a small smile on her face.

However despite the expression on her face, Nonnie couldn't help but feel worried for a reason she couldn't put her finger on.

Danny must have noticed, because then he said "Was it that nightmare again? "

Nonnie bit her lip as she looked at him, her bright blue eyes filled with worry.

Before she could say anything, a cheerful voice cut in.

"Aww…there better not be anything sad happening on my birthday!"

"Hello Lilla," Danny replied in an annoyed tone.

Nonnie turned her head towards Lilla.

Up the front was Lilla with her long curly blonde hair done up in a pony-tail filled with hair decorations and baby green eyes with excitement.

"So what were guys talking about?" she asked in her South African accent.

"None of your business Lil," Danny replied back curtly.

"Oh come on now, I'm the birthday girl after all, you can't keep secrets from Me." She said with a giggle.

"Okay, sure, happy birthday." Said Danny with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"So what was it?" asked Lilla. "It was the-" Nonnie began.

"Come on," a voice interrupted, "Yeah! We're already here!" added another.

"Kotori, Hiroto." Lilla answered back, as the three of them got out the car.

Hiroto was an eight year old, with dark brown hair and narrow gray eyes.

Kotori was 18 year old girl was bleached blonde hair with black and red steaks, done up in pig tails and narrow dark brown eyes.

She was also wearing a black gothic Lolita style dress with matching black boots.

"Well, come on let's head of into the woods and have our panic." Kotori said in a cheerful tone.

Lilla and Hiroto brighten as this, but Nonnie and Danny looked worrisome.

"Is this the first time the two have you have been in the woods since that incident?" asked Kotori in a concerned tone of voice.

Over nine months ago, Nonnie and Danny have gotten lost in the woods and were attacked by a bear.

Since then they had made it a point to avoid the forest all together.

Lilla, however was a fan of nature and wanted to spend her 12th birthday in the woodland.

So for their friend's sake, they would put aside their feelings towards the woods into to celebrate her birthday.

But Nonnie's own fear of the woods wasn't the only thing on her mind.

It was the series of nightmares that was bothering her.

Those two beings were planning some, she didn't know exactly want they were planning and yet somehow it seemed important.

"Don't worry if something goes wrong, I'll be here and we'll all leave immediately." Kotori assured both Nonnie and Danny.

"Besides," she added "the chances of it happening again are highly unlikely."

"Thanks Kotori," Said Lilla as unloaded the picnic basket from the car trunk, "For now, let's begin our normal vacation." She added with that they began walking towards the woods.

"Our family's never been normal." Danny muttered under his breath as they reached the entrance of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters aside from my seven OCs **

**All other characters are owned by Marvel and Disney.**

Chapter Two

"_You've gotta be kidding me." "You have __**got**__ to be kidding me." _Danny thought to himself, as the group strolled though the forest.

Danny did not hate Lilla, far from it.

She was among those he considered to be family.

Sadly it was a known fact of life your family can get on your nerves sometimes and this was one of those times.

"_She could've picked any place, and she to pick some woods in Germany." _ _"I should've complained to Matt and Mitsuki before they want on their honeymoon. Oh well, it's too late now."_ Danny thought.

As he let himself get lost in his thoughts, he thought about how Mitsuki took him and Nonnie off the streets.

Soon after they became good friends with her little brother Hiroto

Then later on they met Matt and his little sister, Lillabeth a.k.a. Lilla for short.

Subsequently after that Matt and Mitsuki fell in love and recently got married, and it would've happened if it wasn't for Him and Nonnie.

Speaking of Nonnie lately she had been having the same dream for quite a while.

It always took place a distant planet, and two aliens would always talk about something.

Sometimes he wondered if the both of them watched too many sci-fi movies.

If that was the case, then why did she have the same dream?

Danny remembered when she first told him about her recurring nightmares.

_Flashback: _

_Then just finished breakfast and Nonnie had asked to speak with him in private. _

_As everyone else went up stairs to get ready for the day, Nonnie and Danny stayed behind to talk the living room._

_ "What's wrong Nonnie?"asked Danny. _

_"Danny," Nonnie began, "I don't know how to tell you this," she stopped for a moment to take a deep breath she before continued._

_ "I've been having this dream lately-" _

_"Wait a minute you just had a nightmare." Danny, interrupted with Disbelief."Nonnie everyone has nightmares one in while, some more than others, but eventually they all go away." _

_"That what I thought too Danny, but for the past couple of nights, I've been dreaming about the same thing." Explained Nonnie. _

_"In the dream I fly into outer space, then I stop to rest on this dark planet and then I hear voices."_

_ "Voices?" said Danny, "I'm not finished." Nonnie interrupted in an impatient tone. _

_"Any way I follow the voices, wondering who do they belong to?" She took another breath, and then continued with the story._

_ "That's when I come across their owners. A grey alien being, whose face I can't see fully, and other one's human looking, only I get the feeling he's not human." Nonnie finished. _

_"Like us?" asked Danny, "Yeah," added Nonnie with a chuckle, "like us." _

_"So what were they talking about?" Inquired Danny. _

_"I don't know." Admitted Nonnie, "When I'm asleep I could hear them load and clear, but when I'd wake up, I'd forget." _

_"Can't you remember anything for it?" asked Danny. _

_"Well the human-looking one has a golden helmet with horns." _

_"Danny, what this nightmare isn't just a nightmare?" "What if it's real?"Whispered Nonnie, in worried tone. _

_"Maybe he's from a movie or something." Danny replied, attempting to reassure Nonnie._

_ When she didn't looked convinced he added "Look why don't we-," Danny began._

_"Guys, hurry up and get ready, we don't want to miss our flights to Germany and Hawaii!" Matt called from the upstairs. _

_"We'll talk about this later." Nonnie signed as they went upstairs._

_End Flashback_

After that conversation Danny and Nonnie went any computer they could find in Germany to look up any characters that a helmet with horns.

So far they found no matching Descriptions.

Unknown to Nonnie, Danny had tried a different area he picked on a whim: Norse Mythology.

He didn't know why he picked it, but in a way he was glad he did, because now he had an answer.

However he decided to tell Nonnie his findings after Lilla's birthday trip was over. No need to spoil the fun right?


	4. Dreaming

**I ****don't own any characters aside from my seven OCs **

**All other characters are owned by Marvel and Disney.**

**Thank you Little Weasley Girl and TeddyBearSunshineJoy54 for your reviews!  
**

Chapter Three

It was Lilla's 12th birthday - only one more year closer to becoming a teenager. Yet she couldn't help but wonder what was is it that her friends weren't telling her.

_"Calm down Lilla,"_ she thought to herself, _"If it was really important, Nonnie and Danny would tell you. Besides they wouldn't want you to be sad on your birthday. If only Matt was here, then it would be perfect."_

"Lilla! Lilla!" Nonnie's voice cried with joy , cutting off her thoughts. "Nonnie, wha-" Lilla began. However Nonnie cut her off with "Look! Look! It's a raven!"

Lilla turned her head in the direction that Nonnie was pointing at, and sure enough, there was a raven perched upon a tree branch.

Kotori must have seen the raven too, because she was tapping lightly on both of Hiroto and Danny's shoulders, and softly telling them to turn around.

But then without warning Nonnie felt faint, and the earth began to wobble. "Nonnie?" she vaguely heard Hiroto ask. "Are you okay?" "I-I-I think I need to lie down for a moment", Nonnie replied in a shaky tone.

Nonnie walked in a wobbly fashion over to a log, and then as soon as sat down, she passed out.

When Nonnie came to, the first thing she heard were voices that sounded distorted at first; however, as she slowly opened her eyes, the voices became clearer and their owners came into view.

_"There's lots of people here." " More importantly, where am I?" _Nonnie thought to herself.

Nonnie looked at her surroundings. It looked like she was somewhere underground.

_"How did I get here." "More importantly, how do I get out of this?" _Nonnie thought.

The owners of the voices all looked normal, except for one thing: their eyes were a glowing shade of blue!

"My lord!" she heard one of the voices call out to someone, "She's awake!"

As that voice spoke, the group unexpectedly cleared a pathway just as a figure dressed in dark green and black made his way towards her.

As he came closer, she let out a silent gasp. It was him! The man from her nightmares!

The funny thing was, his helmet was gone. Instead he was carrying a staff that had a blue orb, glowing brightly in the center.

"Leave us!" he called to the room, and without a word of reply, the room cleared.

Then the man knelt down to her level.

"Who are you? Or _w__hat_ are you?", questioned the man.

"I-I-I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Nonnie replied, trying not sound scared.

Nonnie subconsciously touched the turquoise ribbon around her neck, as she often did when she was scared.

"Then why don't we introduce ourselves", replied the man.

"I am Loki of Asgard." "Who are you, young mortal?"

"Are you an alien like me?" blurted out Nonnie, curiosity overtaking her.

Loki then let out an amused chuckle, before patting her on the head.

"So you do admit it, that you are not human." He inquired.

_"Oh damn." _Nonnie thought to herself. _"That was stupid."_

"A child your age, it's about nine summers if I am correct, shouldn't curse", Loki replied in a reproachful tone.

_"Can he read my mind?",_ Nonnie wondered.

"Yes, I can perform what the mortals call "mind-reading", he added in response to her thoughts.

"Come," he added while standing up, "we have much to discuss."

He extended his hand towards Nonnie, but she didn't take it.

She then asked, "Thanks, but I really need to go home, I'm sure my family-"

Loki then let out another amused chuckle, before replying, "Did you actually believe I'd let you go on your merry way, now that you've seen me? No, I'm afraid that you are going to be here for a long-"

He didn't finish his sentence, because without warning Nonnie just jumped up, and flew into the air as wings spouted from her back.

Nonnie smiled to herself, as she heard Loki let out a cry of surprise.

_"That's what you get when you underestimate me," _Nonnie idly thought to herself, as she broke though the roof.

No sooner had she thought that however, she let out a cry of pain, as she felt something sharp hit her back.

With that she felt herself falling. As fear and anger began to overwhelm her, she heard a voice frantically saying, "Nonnie! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Nonnie said to herself, "I must be going crazy."

Almost as if it were in response to that statement, she felt something shake her, while the shouting continued. "Nonnie! Wake up!"

_"That voice sounds familiar."_ She thought, as her eyes began to droop.

"Nonnie! Wake up!" the voice shouted again, as the mysterious force shook her once more.

She opened her eyes, to meet Danny's own mismatched eyes gazing with worry into her own.

"Danny," Nonnie asked "What happened?"

"You passed out." He replied. "Here," he added, while handing her a bottle of water, "drink this."

"Danny I had another nightmare and this time I remember everything."

**So what do you think?**

**May I have some reviews please?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters aside from my seven OCs **

**All other characters are owned by Marvel and Disney**

**Thank you TeddyBearSunshineJoy54, Sophie and Little Weasley Girl for your reviews!  
**

**Yes it will follow the movie, but it will get darker than the movie at some parts.  
**

**For example, the time on the Helicarrier will be slightly different than the movie.  
**

**This story takes place during 2012.  
**

Chapter Five

"What do mean, you remember everything, Nonnie?" Danny asked, confused.

"And what you do mean "another nightmare?" Lilla added, while walking over with Kotori and Hiroto. "Has this been going on for while?"

Nonnie and Danny exchanged a look with each other, before turning towards the group to answer.

"Yeah, this has been going on for a while." Nonnie replied, while looking at the ground in shame.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Hiroto questioned, feeling betrayed. "We're your friends aren't we?"

"You _are_ our friends, but it's your birthday, Lilla; and the both of us didn't want you to worry." Danny told the group. "So Nonnie and I thought if the nightmares didn't stop after your birthday Lilla, we'd tell you and Hiroto."

"Why don't we discuss this over our picnic," interrupted Kotori, as she walked over directly to the log where Nonnie was now sitting up. "Now let me help you up Nonnie." Kotori said as she extended her hand to her.

Nonnie took it, and Kotori began to pull her up.

But then, without warning ,a sharp pain seared though her back and Nonnie let out a cry of pain.

"My back!" cried out Nonnie.

Kotori, went to Nonnie's back and lifted up the back of her shirt, and saw three scars.

Two of them were on Nonnie's upper back and looked like a pair wings had been plucked out of her back.

But it was the third scar that drew the most attention, it was fresh ,and most importantly, it looked like an arrow wound!

"How did you get an arrow wound?" yelled Kotori, startling some birds nearby in the process.

"What!" yelled all four of the children at the same time.

"Stay calm Nonnie," Kotori instructed, "I'm bringing out the first aid kit." she said while reaching in her bag.

"Oh," Nonnie moaned in realization as she burred her face in her hands "My nightmares...They're...They're...They're real." she whispered in shock.

"All right Nonnie, I know you're in shock right now; but I need you to tell us what happened."ordered Kotori as she opened the first aid kit, and began to inspect it, looking for medicine to treat an arrow wound.

"All right," replied Nonnie in a shaky tone, "I saw him again, the man from my nightmares," Nonnie began.

"Wait a sec, what man?" Hiroto interrupted.

"Nonnie's been dreaming about a man," Danny explained to their friends "and-"

"Ohh, is it a crush?" asked Lilla, with delight.

"Not funny." Nonnie replied in annoyed tone.

"Sorry." Lilla said sheepishly.

Nonnie glared at her, before she continued. "I learned his name, his name is-AHH!" she let out another cry of pain as Kotori began to put some liquid medicine on Nonnie's injury.

"That hurt." Nonnie huffed indignantly. "I'm sorry I can't make this painless," Kotori replied in a soothing tone.

"What's his name?" asked Danny, feeling a sense of dread growing with in him.

"His name is Loki," said Nonnie "He says he's from-"

"Asgard." Danny finished with a look of worry.

"Yeah," added Nonnie "Wait, how did you know?" Nonnie asked, suspicion icing her tone.

"Yeah how_ do_ you know." Lilla added, now glaring at him.

"I randomly looked up Norse Mythology." Danny guilty admitted. "It had a profile of the man you've been dreaming about."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Nonnie in a slightly hurt tone.

"I was going to tell you after the party, but I didn't count on you passing out like that." replied Danny.

"Anyway," interrupted Kotori as she was banding Nonnie's injury. "Please continue."

"He knows what I am." Nonnie added.

At this, the group let out a collective gasp.

"Wait - does he know what I am too?" Danny asked in worried tone.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't know, but I can't say for sure," Nonnie said trying reassure the group.

"Wait, how did he find out?" asked Lilla.

"Well..." was all Nonnie said while looking at her toes in shame.

"What!" "You told him!" Danny shouted with shock.

"It slipped out." Nonnie explained. "I think he knew I wasn't human."

"Well you're all patched up." said Kotori, looking pleased with herself. "We'll discuss this some more after lunch."

Danny and Kotori then helped Nonnie up, and with that the group continued their walk towards the picnic area.

**Reviews Please!**


	6. Hide and seek

**I don't own any characters aside from my seven OCs **

**All other characters are owned by Marvel and Disney**

**Thank you Little Weasley Girl for reviewing.  
**

Chapter Six

The picnic area was now in their sight.

It should have been perfect and yet everyone in the group couldn't help but be shaken by this Mysterious "Loki."

"What does he want?" "What is he capable of?" "How much does he know about our family?"

It was almost comical being scared of a man they hadn't even met yet. Well, aside from Nonnie and she only met him in her sleep.

These were the thoughts that were going though Lilla's head. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the large stone until she tripped over it.

"Ooof!" yelled out Lilla as she went face down.

"Lilla!" she heard her family shout as they ran towards her. "Are you okay?" asked Hiroto.

_"Great," _Lilla thought bitterly _"Just what I need."_

"I'm fine guys," was Lilla's automatic reply as she stood up. "No really I'm fine. I'm-"

Lilla never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment she let out a hiss of pain, just as she fully stood up.

Lilla looked down and saw a big scrape on her knee as a dribble of blood ran down her leg and landed on the ground.

"What is it with all the injures today?" Danny wondered out loud, as Kotori went over to Lilla with the first aid kit.

Without a word, Kotori put some disinfectant on Lilla's scrape and wrapped it with a bandage.

The group continued their walk right into the picnic area in silence.

Little did they know, that drop of blood on the ground would trigger something that would lead them to a place of terror and adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the sky, in a floating fortress known as the helicarrier, the Avengers were focused on catching Loki.

Captain America ,also known as Steve Rogers was chatting with Agent Phil Coulson.

Phil Coulson seemed like a nice guy, and was serious about his job. The problem was that he was just a little too eager to talk to Steve.

Steve didn't want to hurt Coulson's feelings, but he also wanted some space.

So he came up with a little white lie. Said that he had to go check up on his teammates.

"It's alright, I understand." replied Coulson, not betraying any emotion.

As he walked away, Steve couldn't help but feel a little relieved to get away from Coulson.

He then walked over to Dr Bruce Banner, who studying the computer monitor for any sign of a device called the Tesseract, and the man called Loki.

Bruce looked out of place, and if there was a feeling that Steve could identify with it was being out of place.

"Dr. Banner," called Steve. Bruce looked up from what he was doing and turned his head towards Steve. "How's it coming?"

Banner shrugged his shoulders, and then said "So far no sign of the Tesseract or Loki." "Well, if you need anything, let me know, all right?" was Steve's reply. "Thanks." Banner said before he went right back to work.

Steve stared out the huge window of the helicarrier as it flew though the sky, and was once again amazed by this time period.

The room around him had a limitless number of strange machines, that he learned were called "computers".

At each computer sat a man or a woman, dressed identically, wearing the same spy suit.

For the umpteenth time, Steve reflected on the Avenger's situation.

Whoever, whatever this Loki person is, he's dangerous,and needed to be stopped! That was all that mattered to Steve.

* * *

Sometime later, the group was playing a game of hide and seek.

During lunch, the mood gradually went from being on edge to relaxed and carefree.

So much so, that the five of them decided to play a game of hide and seek before they went back to their hotel.

Since none of the kids wanted be the seeker, Kotori said that she would volunteer.

"I'll count to forty." she said with enthusiasm.

Kotori then covered her eyes and started to count, as the children ran off though the meadow and into different parts of the forest.

Nonnie hid behind a tall tree, not too far from where Kotori was counting.

_"She'll never think to look for me here." _She thought with a silent giggle.

Nonnie took a brief moment as she looked around the woods. She took in all the tall trees that seemed to tower over everything. Then she turned her attention back to the sound of Kotori's voice.

As Kotori reached the thirty's, she suddenly stopped, without warning.

At first Nonnie thought nothing of it, and she went back to enjoying the scenery.

However after half an hour passed by, Nonnie began to wonder if something happen to Kotori.

As Nonnie got out of her hiding place to look for Kotori, she saw that Danny, Lilla, and Horito were equally just as concerned.

"Where's Kotori?" asked Hiroto, fear written across his face.

"I don't know." replied Nonnie as she nervously looked around the wide green field.

"Maybe she got lost looking for us." Lilla offered.

"Let's go look for her." Danny suggested.

Without another word, the four of them walked into the tall dark forest, calling Kotori's name.

* * *

It had been quite a battle, but thanks to the arrival of Iron man, also known as Tony Stark, Loki was captured and was being transported by jet to the helicarrier.

Steve was confident, that unlike the battle, this would be a smooth ride. While it was very dark that night, there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

At that moment however, some dark clouds began to fill the sky, while the sounds of approaching thunder could be faintly heard.

Ar first Steve thought Loki was somehow responsible for this, but one glance at Loki told Steve otherwise. In fact he looked more nervous than anyone else on the jet.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lighting?" asked Steve.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." replied Loki.

Then without warning, a man with long blond hair, dressed like a viking, only without the helmet, and carrying a hammer, tore down the doorway, grabbed Loki and flew out of the jet plane.

"Wait!" cried Steve as Iron man was getting ready to follow, "We need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan - attack." was Iron man's response as he flew after the two men.

Steve didn't waste a second as he grabbed a parachute and prepared to jump out of the plane.

"You might want to sit this one out," warned Natasha, from the pilot's chair. "These people come from legend- they're gods."

"There's only one god, Ma'am and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." was Steve's reply before he jumped after the two men and his teammate.

* * *

**Yay the avengers are here!**

**But where's the babysitter?  
**

**May I have some reviews please?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any characters aside from my seven OCs **

**All other characters are owned by Marvel and Disney**

**Thank you TeddybearSunshineJoy54 for reviewing.  
**

Chapter seven

Unbeknownst to the four men that flew towards the forest, at that very moment, four scared, hungry, tired and cold children, whose babysitter was missing, were lost in the woods.

The forest air was thick and damp. The trees had long twisted dark branches, like the ones you see in scary movies.

The sounds of snapping twigs and the crickets chirping did nothing to ease the atmosphere.

The only light to be had was the stars that sparkled in the sky.

The tension was so high you could cut it with a knife.

Danny was trying to keep everyone calm, by talking about movies and cartoons that they all liked to watch.

In Nonnie's case, he was succeeding in keeping her somewhat composed; not just by the sound of his voice, but by the fact that he was holding her hand in a way that assured her that he would never let her go.

Also helping her to keep calm was the fact that the stars were shining. The stars had always made her feel safe for some reason, and she felt like they gave her strength. Both Danny and Nonnie loved to look at the stars at night. It was their private joke that their home worlds must have been next to each other.

At that moment, an idea struck Nonnie. It would be risky, but she was willing to try anything that might help her and her friends find a way out of the forest.

"Guys, why don't I fly up and look to see if there's a way out." she suggested.

At this Danny, Lilla, and Hiroto immediately objected.

"Are you nuts!" yelled Danny.

"Yeah, what if someone sees you." Hiroto reasoned.

"It's night- the chances of somebody seeing me are slim to none." replied Nonnie. "Besides I wanna get out of this place, and I don't care how I do it."

"Why don't we try something else?" Danny offered, secretly hoping that Nonnie wouldn't carry out her idea.

"We've already tried out everything else." Nonnie countered.

"Yeah," agreed Lilla, "Our cellphones don't work, we don't have a map, we can't find Kotori, and THERE'S NO ONE OUT HERE BUT US!" Lilla finished with a screech.

"Keep it down." Hiroto whispered."We don't know what kinds of animals are out here."

"Please Danny, let me try." Nonnie pleaded, with that special puppy-dog, sad look in her blue eyes.

Danny sighed - he could never say no to Nonnie with that look.

"Fine, but on one condition, all of us go with you." Danny said.

"I can't carry all of you." was Nonnie's reply.

"That's what I'm here for." said Danny with a smile.

Nonnie, Danny, Hiroto and Lilla all nodded their heads in agreement, before Nonnie moved back, looking for a clear space.

Once she found one, she knelt down and held out her arms.

Danny, wrapped his arms around Lilla and Hiroto and carried them over to Nonnie.

The moment Danny was in her arms, Nonnie let her blue, angelic wings sprout from her back and took off into the air.

As the children went upwards, the trees looked smaller and smaller.

The four of them were squinting in the darkness, trying to find a path below, when all of a sudden something flew right at them!

Nonnie immediately veered out of the way, just as the object went past her and her friends.

She and the others managed to get a glimpse of it, and the something appeared to be two men fighting with each other- one in a robot suit, the other dressed like a viking, minus the helmet, who then went flying off into the night.

Danny then voiced what everyone else was thinking: "What the freaking hell was that!" he cried out in shock.

"Let's go!"Nonnie said in a small frightened voice, and without waiting for a reply she flew back down to earth.

"Who were those people?" Lilla said, as Danny put her and Hiroto down.

"I don't know," Nonnie replied, as she retracted her wings. "I-" But whatever Nonnie thought the two men were, Danny, Lilla, and Hiroto never found out. For at that moment without warning, a man came out of nowhere- flying backwards, and knocking down trees as he went.

He was so fast that that Nonnie didn't even have time to jump out of the way as he crashed into her, sending her rearwards as well.

Nonnie felt herself hitting trees as they broke. When the two of them stopped flying backwards, she found herself stuck between the tree and the man's back. Nonnie, gave in to her first instinct- to scream.

The man must have heard her, because he jumped up and turned around to look for the noise.

Though Nonnie could not see him clearly, she could tell he was very tall.

"NONNIE!" she heard her friends shout as she fought the urge to pass out.

"Forgive me young one," the man voice boomed, as he picked her up from the wooden mess. "Had I seen you there I-"

"Hey get away from her!" yelled Danny, in a tone that hid a threat.

"Put her down right now!" shouted Hiroto.

"It's okay guys, he's not hurting me." Nonnie called back to them, hoping to prevent a fight from breaking out.

She blinked to clear her head, and then looked up at the man's face.

She noticed the blonde hair that reached his shoulders, a beard and blue eyes.

Nonnie first wondered if she was dreaming again - there was no way this could be real.

Nonnie reached out with one hand and felt his beard, to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"You're real," said Nonnie with surprise, "and rugged."

At that the man let a highly amused chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Lilla asked as she stepped forward.

The man turned to look at Lilla and while putting Nonnie down, replied with a hint of pride "I am Thor, son of Odin. Who are you, young ones?"

Danny was stunned- he realized they were in the presence of a Norse God.

Before any of the kids could reply, another man flew over to them.

One look told them that it was the robot man from before.

"What are you kids doing out here late at night? Where are your folks?" The robot man asked.

At that the children exchanged awkward looks with each other.

Then Lilla spoke for the group, "We got lost in the woods, our babysitter's missing and-"

" Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, wait a minute, how long has your babysitter been missing for?" cut in the robot man.

"I was going to tell you that, but you interrupted me." Lilla replied with an annoyed tone.

The robot man just shrugged, and Lilla started up again.

But then another man appeared- this one was wearing a blue spandex suit, and carrying a shield that the American colors on it.

"What's going on here?" asked the man in blue spandex.

"Why are you wearing spandex?" Hiroto asked randomly.

The man in blue looked perplexed in response to that question.

"Well he's got you there Cap." The Robot man said with a smirk on his face.

In spite of what had happened to the kids earlier, Danny and the others couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. Now, maybe everything would turn out okay.

At that moment, a voice that seemed to come from the sky itself began to speak.

"Lilla...Lilla..." called the voice.

Lilla's head jerked up at the sound of her name. She grabbed Hiroto, the person that was closest to her, and hugged him tightly.

Nonnie and Danny had done the same with each other, while they looked around for the source of the voice.

Thor had picked up his hammer, and held it ready for defense. The other men had done the same with their own weapons.

"Lilla! Hey Lilla!" the voice called once again.

Though Nonnie couldn't put her finger on it, the voice seemed to have _something_ hide inside it, and whatever it was it wasn't good.

"Happy Birthday Lilla!" the voice called out, for the final time.

"How does it know it's my-" Lilla began. But before she could finish,something began to fall from the sky. At first it looked unclear what the object was.

Then the robot man cried out "It's a person!"

Both the robot man and Nonnie didn't even waste a second. They both flew as fast as they could, ignoring the cries of surprise below.

As she reached it, Nonnie caught the person in her arms.

Nonnie took a look and screamed! Behind her, she heard the robot man let out a shout of shock.

Nonnie knew this person-it was Kotori and her throat had been slashed open.

In a state of shock, Nonnie dropped Kotori's body.

Nonnie never saw the body fall, for at that moment the robot man grabbed her, pulled her into a comforting embrace,and turned her head so she wouldn't see anything else that was horrifying.

As Nonnie vaguely heard sounds of screaming down below, she shut her eyes and began to cry.

* * *

**School's out for me! Forgot to mention it last week.**

**This is were the fan fic takes a more darker turn.  
**

**What are your thoughts on this chapter?  
**

**Please tell me in a review.  
**

**Don't worry Loki will appear next chapter.  
**


	8. The aftermath

**I don't own any characters aside from my six OCs **

**All other characters are owned by Marvel and Disney**

**Thank you Dalekgirl,Teddybearsunshinejoy54 and Little Weasley Girl for reviewing.**

Chapter eight

No one said a word as they rode back to the Helicarrer.

Hiroto's eyes were open, and yet he seemed to be staring into nothing, as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

Lilla's face was buried in her hands, as she silently wept.

Danny was trying _very_ hard not to cry, and was focusing his energy into soothing Nonnie.

Even the Avengers seemed somber as well, Tony wasn't wisecracking, Thor had a sorrowful look upon his face and Steve had even said "If any of you children want to talk, I'm right here".

Earlier Steve had offered the children some water, but Danny very firmly said no.

Despite his bewilderment, Steve had accepted Danny's answer.

What he didn't know was that water revealed Danny's alien form. Something Danny was _not_ comfortable with.

Nonnie was experiencing many different feelings at once: the anguish at the loss of Kotori, the shock and horror of seeing her slit throat, as well as the memories of what happened before nine months replaying over and over in her mind. But those were not the only reasons that she was upset. No, the other reasons were that Kototi's body wasn't that far away, and the man from her nightmares, Loki was just sitting_ across the room from her!_

The fact that these men (Thor, Iron man and Captain America) were guarding him did nothing to ease the awful feelings that she harbored.

Overwhelmed by these feelings, Nonnie shut her eyes in an attempt to block them out.

Noticing her state, Danny rubbed her back in a soothing fashion.

"I can't believe it." Lilla spoke finally breaking the silence, "We were so…happy."

"Yeah," Hiroto added, "Why us?" "What has Kotori done?" "What have we done to deserve this?"

"I wish today had never happened." Nonnie said, speaking to no one. "I just wanna forget."

"Can you?" said a cool voice, "Can you really forget it?" Nonnie looked up and saw the speaker was none other than Loki!

He was smiling a taunting smile at her, from across the other side of the jet. "Just like you and your little adulterated friend forgot the other incident?" he added mockingly.

"Brother!" Thor cried out in astonishment.

"You shut your goddamn mouth!" Danny yelled, while jumping up from his seat.

Nonnie and Lilla rose from their seats simultaneously and pulled Danny back down, while Thor kept Loki restrained.

"Insolent little whelp! Do you know who you talking too?" Loki raged from the other side, as he attempted to get free.

"Yeah, but I don't give a damn!" Danny retorted.

"Have care how you speak." Thor said in a warning tone, while narrowing his eyes.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Captain America asked Danny.

At this Danny let out a humorless laugh, and then he said in a completely serious tone, "My mother died when I was four."

Then the silence came again, this time more awkward than sad. "Son," Captain America began, "I am so-"

_"Don't!" _ Danny replied, cutting the captain off. "Don't you _dare_ tell me you're _sorry!_"

If Captain America was sorry he truly looked it, and if Danny was trying not to cry, he looked as though he was going to at any second.

"_Don't you dare pity me!" _Danny yelled his voice breaking. "I don't want your pity, I don't need it!"

"You asked me, before 'what do I want?'" Danny paused before he took a deep breath. "Well, all I want is some apple cider to drink until the pain goes away or until my bladder explodes." Danny finished.

That last sentence made Hiroto start laughing. "What!" said Danny turning on Hiroto.

"I'm sorry," Hiroto apologized, "but that sounded funny 'drink until my bladder explodes.'" Then Hiroto went back laughing again, this time Danny let out a small chuckle. "Thanks I needed that." Danny replied, allowing a rare smile to spread across his face.

"Look kids," Iron man said, "I know you guys have been having a bad day and all, but we need you guys to tell us about Angel here." He gestured to Nonnie across the room. Nonnie wasn't too happy at being called Angel. "Don't call me that." Nonnie replied in a dry tone.

"Yeah whatever," Iron man said in an uncaring tone. "So could you always fly or did you just discovered you could recently?"

Nonnie made a swallowing sound, Should she tell them what she was and what she could do, while Loki is nearby?

Taking a deep breath, she looked Iron man in the eye and said "I learned I could fly six months ago."

"So kid what are you?" "Some kind of super-human?" asked Iron man.

"Super-human?" asked Nonnie confused, she never that term before.

"Don't ridiculous," said Captain America, "She's an ang-" he started to say Angel , but one look from Nonnie told him to reword what he was going to say.

"I-I-I mean you're not from here are you?" he asked nervously.

_"Bingo we have a winner." _Nonnie thought to herself.

"Yes, as we said before, all of us are on va-" She began, but was cut off when Captain America interrupted her.

"That's not what I meant," Captain America explained "I meant-" But whatever Captain America meant to say. The group never found out. Because Natasha then called out "We're approaching Main base! Prepare for landing!"

The group braced themselves as the jet landed. Once the plane had come to a complete stop, the avengers promptly escorted the children out of the jet and into the S.H.E.I.L.D. base.

Once inside, the avengers had a nameless agent take the children to a small windowless room that had four beds.

"What about Matt and Mitsuki?" asked Lilla.

"Don't worry, we're contacting them right now." the agent, before she left.

Once the agent was out of sight, Danny angrily shouted out what he thought of Loki. "That bastard!" he screamed. "He had no right. no right, to say those things about me!"

"How did he know you're illegitimate?" asked Lilla.

"He can read minds." replied Nonnie.

"Shush!" said Hiroto from the floor, raising his finger to his lips.

"Don't you-" Danny started, but Hiroto interrupted him with "Listen!"

Danny stopped and listened, while Hiroto gestured for everyone to sit on the floor. Once they sat on the floor, the children could hear Loki's voice, coming from below. He mockingly said "...Impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," a deep voice was saying.

"Oh I heard." Loki's voice replied smugly. "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man."

At that, the kids looked at each other with a mixture of confusion. "Who's he talking about?" asked Danny looking perplexed.

"He speaking again!" Nonnie whispered.

Danny paused, just as Loki said "... that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" the deep voice responded. "You threaten my world with war, you steal-"

"What did he steal?" whispered Lilla.

"Shush!" called out her friends. Lilla went quiet, just the deep voice said "...kill cause it's fun. You have made me _very_ desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

_"Wow, whoever this guy is, he's tough." _Nonnie thought to herself. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a taunting "Oooo!"

That jolted Nonnie back to reality as Loki said, "It _burns_ you to have come so close." "To have the Tesseract-"

"Oh my god!"Nonnie called out, as a flashback hit her.

"What?" Danny, Hiroto and Lilla all said at once.

"The Tesseract!" Nonnie repeated, "I heard that term before, and I know what it does."

"How?" asked Lilla.

"During my nightmares with Loki." Nonnie said in a tone that implied it should be obvious already.

"What does it do?" asked Danny.

"It opens up portals to other worlds." replied Nonnie.

"Like a Magical object?" asked Hiroto

"Yep." said Nonnie.

"So let me get this straight," Hiroto asked. "Loki wants to use this Tesseract to take over the world." He paused before he let out a dry "Of course."

"What do you mean?" asked Lilla.

"It's clichéd villainy." Hiroto explained. "and he sounds so smug too." he added in annoyance.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Danny perplexed.

"Don't you know the rules?" asked Hiroto.

"What rules?" asked Nonnie, Danny and Lilla.

"The rules of the superhero genre." replied Hiroto.

"Can't we go over this tomorrow?" asked Lilla, "we're so tried."

"Fine," agreed Hiroto.

"Wait can't you tell me at least one of the rules before we go to sleep?" asked Nonnie.

"Sure," agreed Hiroto "Whenever a villain says "Nothing can stop me now" or some short of variation of it; it pretty much guarantees that something or _someone_ can and will stop them."

"Whatever, let's go to sleep already." a tried Lilla interrupted.

Soon the four of them hopped into their beds, said good night, and turned of the lights.

Nonnie stared at the ceiling for awhile, briefly wondering if she should tell the avengers about her nightmares, before drifting off to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, Nonnie was amazed to discover that she was back in her own bed in her hotel room.

She looked all around the room and saw that everything was the same, just as she and her friends had left it.

The golden-brown walls, the red wood bed railings, and the blue and orange bed sheets.

But what really made her happy was the slight of her beloved doll, Radish-Head, on her bed.

Radish-Head was a indigo colored doll with blue eyes, and a black smiling face.

But the most distinguishing feature was the teal-colored, leaf-like thing that spouted from it's head.

Hence the name Radish-Head.

Nonnie crawled onto her bed and hugged her doll.

"Oh Radish-Head, I love you." Nonnie cried with joy as she shut her eyes and kissed it's head.

"Oh I had the most horrible dreams" she began.

"Oh yes," said a familiar taunting voice "tell me about it."

Nonnie opened her eyes at once, and slowly lifted her head upwards.

Nonnie felt her eyes expand with fright and her jaw drop, as she stared into the smiling face of Loki!

**Happy Fourth of July!**

**Dun, Dun, Dun! A cliffhanger! the root of all evil!**

**Read and Review.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

I** don't own any characters aside from my six OCs **

**All other characters are owned by Marvel and Disney**

**Thank you Teddybearsunshinejoy54, Little Weasley Girl and Kiwipineapple43 for reviewing.**

**I went to see the amazing spider-man last weekend! Please tell me if you saw it.  
**

Chapter nine

Nonnie was ready to let out a scream as she jumped off the bed.

However; Loki's right arm grabbed her own in a strong grip, while his other arm muffled her screams.

Nonnie could feel his fingers digging into her flesh as Loki pulled her back towards the bed.

Nonnie began to thrash wildly. With a snap of Loki's fingers, ropes, appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around her body.

"Now, Now, we can't have you running off now, can we?" Loki said with a tone that was like a father comforting his child.

"Now tell me," he added, while leaning in closer to Nonnie's face, "How did you find my lair?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Nonnie cried out in fear, as she turned away from him.

Loki didn't believe it at first, but one look into her mind told him that she truly didn't know. In fact, she had no memories beyond ten months ago.

Had she not defied him so openly, he almost felt sorry for her. _Almost!_

"Look at me. It's quite rude not to, you know." Loki said tauntingly.

_"No, I won't, and you can't make me!" _Nonnie thought. Then she felt Loki's fingers curl themselves around her cheek, and pull her face upward to face him.

"Actually, I can." Loki replied in response to her thoughts.

Nonnie felt both fear and embarrassment simultaneously. Fear of being at the mercy of this crazy god, and embarrassment at Loki seeing her in her pink pajamas.

All at once, a million thoughts began flying though Nonnie's head.

_"What's he going do to me?" "Is he going to kill me or just kidnap me?" "What if he makes me his servant?" "Oh why did I come here? I should've stayed in New York!"_

At the phrase New York, something was triggered in Nonnie's head. Loki...he's...going...to...attack...New York...next!

Then without warning, Loki leaned in even closer.

"How did you know that?" Loki, angrily questioned.

"I-I-I," Nonnie began. "Tell me!" Loki demanded, as he screamed in her face.

"I heard you telling a grey alien monster." Nonnie replied, hoping he would move away from her.

"What gray alien monster?" a perplexed Loki asked.

"I don't know his name, but I know he mentioned he's providing you, your army..." Nonnie trailed off.

Something flashed in Loki's eyes for a moment, before he gripped Nonnie's cheeks even harder.

"How did you know that?" Loki screeched in anger, "Tell me, now!"

"Tell me something first?" Nonnie inquired "Why are you doing this?"

Loki considered her question as he studied her. She looked like a little frail waif. Especially now, tied up with ropes.

Feeling confident that there was nothing she could do, he decided to answer her question.

"Why to free this realm of course." he answered with a smirk.

"From what?" Nonnie asked as she slowly moved her left hand, trying to feel for something.

"From freedom," was Loki's reply.

"Why freedom?" Nonnie asked confused. "Freedom's great."

"It blinds you and the mortals to the truth." Loki countered.

"What truth?" Nonnie inquired, as she felt her fingers brush against the TV remote under the covers.

"That in the end, you will always kneel." Loki answered, feeling high and mighty.

Little did he know, that while he was talking, Nonnie had managed to free her left arm.

"I'm sorry..." Nonnie began as she gripped her arm around the remote. "but I don't believe that."

As she said that, Nonnie swung her arm towards Loki, but he grabbed her arm.

Nonnie let her wings spout from her back as they broke free though the ropes, causing Loki to jump back in surprise.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nonnie saw that her wings had cut though the mattress and there were feathers floating in the air.

Nonnie bolted off of the bed, and ran towards the window. Nonnie was almost at the window, when she felt Loki grab her from behind.

"No! you won't get away this time!" Loki hissed with rage, as he tightened his grip.

On an impulse, Nonnie kicked Loki in the groin. At once, he let go of her, as he doubled over in pain.

Nonnie ran towards the window, opened it, and quickly climbed out. She slammed it shut, just as Loki began to walk over to her.

Nonnie flew up into the air, ignoring the shouting and pointing of people in the street.

Nonnie breathed a sigh of relief. _"I lost him."_ she thought to herself.

No sooner had she thought that, she felt something hit her in the back and begin to pull her towards the ground.

"Insolent child!" a menacing voice yelled over the screams below.

Nonnie looked down, and saw Loki's enraged face looking up at her.

Nonnie shut her eyes, pleading to herself as she tried to fight her way out of Loki's magic. _"Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!"_

Then another voice spoke, pleading with her, "Wake up, Wake up!"

Nonnie opened her eyes, and looked into Danny's worried face.

Nonnie took a moment to look at her clothes before responding. She saw to her relief that she was wearing her sleeveless blue shirt and overalls that she fell asleep in.

Her left hand was clinging to the ribbon around her neck.

"Danny," Nonnie said relieved as she smiled. "What are you doing up?"

"You were thrashing around madly in your sleep, and all you can say is 'What am _I_ doing up?' " Danny replied back as he repressed a chuckle.

"Hey," he continued, "What's Radish Head doing here?"

"Huh?" Nonnie said before she looked at the outline of her right hand in the dark.

As she squinted her eyes, she realized she was holding Radish Head in her right hand.

"That's funny, I thought I left him back at the hotel." Nonnie remarked, confused. "Weird." she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, Weird." Danny agreed.

"But seriously," he added in a slightly worried tone, "Are you okay?"

At once, Nonnie's thoughts went back to the nightmare she just had.

"No." she said in a slightly broken tone. Then suddenly, she burst into tears. As Danny threw his arms around her.

"He was there!" she sobbed. "I thought he was gonna kill me or something!" "I was so scared!" she finished as the tears flowed.

"There, There, Nonnie," Danny said softly as he rubbed her back.

"What's going on?" asked a sleepy Hiroto, turning on the lights.

Once the lights came on, Danny and Hiroto gasped.

"Nonnie, what's happened to you?" asked a horrified Hiroto.

"What?" replied Nonnie, both confused and scared.

Danny just wordlessly pointed down to her arms.

Feeling a sense of dread, Nonnie slowly lifted up her arms.

There upon both of her arms were long finger-like bruises.

"What...?" was all that Nonnie could say before a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent broke open the door.

Nonnie, Danny, and Hiroto all turned to look the man standing in the doorway.

He had brown hair and light blue eyes, "Tell me what happened in here?" the man asked in a calm tone.

* * *

Meanwhile down in his cell, Loki was seething.

How dare that brat of a half-breed interfere!

He almost had her within his grasp.

_"No matter, no matter,"_ He assured himself. _ "She will fall asleep again_ _soon_,_ and that half-breed won't always be around to wake her up." _

"Enraged at the thought of mere infants getting the better of you?" a deep mocking voice called out from the shadows in the room, interrupting Loki's thoughts.

Loki spun around at once, searching for the one who had dared insulted him. "Come out here at once, so I can see you!" Loki yelled, feeling even more angered.

"Still sore I see, or are you afraid of me?" the voice, answered back.

Loki felt himself seething once more. _"Calm down, focus on his presence and you will find him."_

"What if I told you I could help you escape from here, and destroy all those that oppose you?" the voice said.

"What makes you believe you can?" Loki snidely replied back at the voice. "Besides I already have a plan."

"I can tell you what that child is," the voice claimed.

That piqued Loki's interest. "How can you be so sure?" "What will you gain by aiding me?" Loki questioned.

"Because I murdered that brat's mother and nanny with my own hands," revealed the voice. "As for what I will gain from assisting you, why nothing more than sweet revenge, which I'm assume you are after yourself, are you not?" the voice inquired.

Loki pondered this offer for a few moments, before making up his mind.

"Whoever you are, do not disappoint me," was all Loki said.

* * *

**Whoa! This guy killed Kotori and Nonnie's mother!**

**Who is he?  
**

**May I please have some reviews?  
**

**To all Loki fans who believe that he wouldn't hurt a child, I'm sorry if offended you.**

**I did my best to keep him in character.**


	10. Hiroto

**I don't own any characters aside from my six OCs **

**All other characters are owned by Marvel and Disney**

**Thank you Ice Gal, kiwipinapple43, Little Weasley Girl and TeddyBearSunshineJoy54 for reviewing.**

Chapter ten

After introducing themselves to the man in the doorway and explaining what had happened, Nonnie, Danny and Hiroto were whisked away to the first-aid center of the Helicarrier.

The man at the door, who they learned was Phil Coulson, wanted to wake up Lilla as well. Nonnie, Danny and Hiroto wanted her to sleep.

Just before Nonnie was lead into the examination room, she called to Hiroto, "When I'm finished, can you tell me the rest of the rules for the superhero genre?"

"Sure!" replied Hiroto, before being shushed by a familiar-looking red-headed woman in a black spy-suit.

"Wait a minute! You're the pilot from the jet." Hiroto said, realization hitting him.

"Yes, that is correct." answered the red-headed woman, "I'm Natasha Romanoff."

"I'm-" Danny began, "I know who the both of you are - Danny and Hiroto." interrupted Natasha.

"I heard your friend has had accident-" Natasha continued, but this time it was Danny, who interrupted her with "It was no accident!"

"Calm down, Danny." Hiroto replied in a soothing tone.

"If it wasn't an accident, then what was it?" a deep voice asked from across the room.

Danny, Hiroto, Natasha and Phil all turned around, and saw an African-America man, dressed in a long black coat, with an eye patch across his right eye.

Danny, assumed that this must be Natasha and Phil's boss, judging by the way Natasha and Phil both became very stiff when they saw him.

The man in black walked across the room until he stood in front of Danny and Hiroto.

"You must be Danny and Hiroto," the man said, as he knelt down to their level.

"Yeah," was all Hiroto could say.

"The name's Fury, Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D." The man said.

"Oh, you're Phil and Natasha's boss." replied Hiroto, in an understanding tone.

"Yeah, I'm the boss of everyone on this ship." Fury answered proudly.

"Even Thor, Tony and Steve?" questioned Hiroto.

"Hiroto, I think they're the work-for-hire guys." Danny quipped.

"Work-for-hire guys?" asked Hiroto.

"It's what I call the blue collars." Danny replied feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Blue collars?" Hiroto replied feeling even more confused.

"You mean to tell me, that you've been living in New York all this time and you still don't know what the term "blue collar" means." Danny remarked, feeling quite annoyed.

"What?" replied Hiroto, feeling perplexed.

"Oh forget it." Danny grumbled.

"So tell me," Fury began "If it wasn't an accident, then what was it?"

Danny thought about it for a moment; even though these people seemed helpful, he didn't fully trust them. He had a hard time trusting people ever since he was placed in foster care after his mother died. Also he didn't want them to find out his "secret". He was an alien, just like Nonnie. But unlike Nonnie, he was actually a quarter alien. He really didn't want these S. H. I. E. L. D. agents to find out his alien nature or Nonnie's. However Danny knew these guys were working against Loki, who had set his sights on Nonnie, because of what she knew. Danny, wouldn't have admitted it to anyone else but his close friends, but he was afraid, afraid that Loki was going to hurt Nonnie or worse, kill her. Danny couldn't let that happen! He liked her so much! Danny then came to an uneasy decision. He would tell them what he knew... well, most of it.

"I'm not sure, I woke up during the middle of it," Danny explained. "I was sleeping, then I heard Nonnie screaming. It woke

me up and then she stopped." Danny paused for a moment to take a deep breath, and then continued with his story.

"I was just about to go back to sleep, that's when I heard it."

"Heard what?" questioned Fury.

"The thrashing." Danny whispered.

"I opened my eyes saw Nonnie thrashing hysterically in her bed. She was waving her arms and legs frantically, almost like she was trying to get away from someone." said Danny.

"I got up, ran over and shook her awake."

"Once Nonnie was up, I asked her if she was okay, then she just started crying." Danny finished.

"What was the nightmare about?" asked Fury.

"I don't know if I should tell you, but it something Nonnie needs to tell you about herself." replied Danny.

Fury looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it. "All right, the three of us will ask her together." Fury said.

"Wait," cried Hiroto "I have to go to the bathroom."

Both Danny and Fury had an "Are you kidding me?" look written all over their faces, but Fury just said "Coulson, help him find the bathroom."

"Yes sir." was Coulson's automatic reply. However; Hiroto said, "You don't have to do that, just point out where the bathroom is and I'll find it."

Fury just shrugged his shoulders at Coulson. Coulson directed Hiroto to the bathroom which was down the hall on the right.

Hiroto nodded, and walked out the door.

At that point, Danny and Fury went into the doctor's office.

* * *

As Danny and Nick Fury were about to ask Nonnie to once again relive her nightmare, Hiroto was, at that very moment, walking though the corridors of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Maybe it was his nerves or maybe he was just tired, but the hallway felt as though it had a foreboding atmosphere.

The walls practically seemed to be closing in on him._"Perhaps I should've let one of those agents come with me." _Hiroto thought to himself.

Aside from the occasional scientist, agent or technician, the hallway appeared to be largely empty.

Just then, the sound of footsteps behind him interrupted his thoughts. He stopped for a moment, and looked around to see who was trailing him. He saw that there was no one there.

Feeling a little relieved, Hiroto resumed his walk towards the bathroom. However; he heard the footsteps again.

As Hiroto stopped, so did the footsteps. This could only mean one thing, someone was following him!

As a sense of fear began to overtake him, Hiroto felt his legs running of their own accord. Whoever was following him gave chase.

Glancing backwards, Hiroto continued to run. But still there was_** No **__**one** _following him!

Hiroto was so caught up in his emotions that he didn't see the man walking in front of him.

Hiroto crashed right into the man, and fell on his own rear end.

"Young Hiroto!" the man's familiar booming voice cried out, as he knelt down to Hiroto's level "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," replied Hiroto as he pushed himself off the ground. "I'm sorry," he began, "I didn't mean-" but the words died before they left his tongue, as he stared straight into the face of Thor.

"What were you running from then?" asked Thor in a concerned tone of voice.

Hiroto repeated the action of looking behind him and still there was no one there.

"I thought someone was following me." Hiroto explained sheepishly.

"Did someone frighten you?" Thor questioned.

"I don't know." Hiroto said, feeling unsure of himself.

Thor suddenly looked very sad.

"What's wrong Mister Thor?" asked Hiroto.

"You and your companions are so young," Thor explained, "young ones such as your selves should not be caught up in this type of conflict."

"For some reason I have a feeling that we would have been caught up in this regardless." Hiroto replied.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Hiroto, Thor was Loki's brother, and maybe he would know why Loki was acting this way.

"Mister Thor," Hiroto began as they walked down the hallway, "Why is Loki acting so mean?" Hiroto inquired.

Thor paused for a moment, looking grim before replying. "I do not know the answer to that question. Last year, he grew angry with me, and vanished without a trace. For a year my family and I believed him to be dead. Now he's come to make war upon your planet."

"Does that mean he's your arch-enemy now?" asked Hiroto, a look of curiosity on his face.

"No!" Thor said appalled, "Loki is my brother, and there is nothing he can do that will make me stop loving him."

"You sound just like my older sister." Hiroto replied, feeling his face flush.

"You have a sister?" Thor inquired. "My sister Mitsuki - she raised me herself, ever since our parents died. I was a baby and she was ten." Hiroto explained.

Hiroto didn't know why he was telling Thor this, but Thor seemed so kind and understanding that it felt okay.

"She took care of you all by herself?" Thor asked concerned.

"Yes she did, but she also had help from her friends." explained Hiroto "By the way, how close were you and Loki, before he got mad at you?" questioned Hiroto. Thor looked Hiroto right in the eyes, _"His eyes look so sad,"_ thought Hiroto. "We often played together when we were young. We often fought as well. Lately, it seems all we ever do now is fight. " Thor said in a sad almost wistful tone."Mitsuki, that's my sister, and I almost never fight." said Hiroto. "Do you-oh there's the bathroom!" Hiroto cried out, while pointing to a door that had the men's room sign on it, on the right side.

Hiroto was shushed by the various agents, for making a noise.

"Thanks Mister Thor," Hiroto said as he went inside restroom, "It was nice talking with you."

"And you as well, young one, and you as well." replied Thor.

* * *

As Hiroto was washing his hands, he couldn't help but feel that in spite of all that had happened that maybe things would get better soon.

Hopefully Thor woould have a chat with his brother before Danny did.

Danny had many flaws, but his tendency to rush into things without thinking, when he got angry, was his biggest flaw.

Hiroto knew Danny very well. He was hoping that Danny would stay calm and wouldn't go marching down to Loki's cell and pick a fight with the God of Lies and Mischief.

Danny was strong, stronger than most kids his age, but Hiroto had a feeling that Loki could beat Danny in a fight.

He wouldn't like it if Loki hurt Danny. His family wouldn't like it, But most of all Thor wouldn't like it.

_"Mister Thor is such a nice guy,"_ Hiroto thought to himself as he dried his hands with a towel, _"Loki doesn't know how lucky he is to have a brother like him."  
_

When his hands were dry, Hiroto walked over to the door to unlock it. However; the lock wouldn't budge. Puzzled Hiroto tried again, but the lock refused to move. He tried a third time to open the door. Still it wouldn't open - almost if _something _was keeping it shut.

Then, without warning the air in the room became harder to breathe.

Hiroto felt himself gasping for air as he fell face down on the white tile bathroom floor.

As Hiroto struggled to scream, he heard a cracking sound upon him.

Hiroto lifted his head to see a huge crack stretching across the mirror, before the mirror exploded with a loud boom!

Instinctively, Hiroto threw his hands over his head as the shards of glass fell on him.

Hiroto felt his skin being pierced on all sides of his body, his legs, his back and his arms.

The pain was so agonizing that it hurt to keep his eyes open.

Just then, he heard footsteps running towards the bathroom, which were soon replaced by a frantic pounding and a familiar voice shouting "Open up, who's there!"

_"Thor..."_ Hiroto thought to himself, he wanted speak to Thor, to let him know that he couldn't get up.

But the pain was so strong that all he could do was say "Help!" before he felt himself vanishing into the darkness...

* * *

On the other side of the doorway, Thor began to break down the door with his mighty hammer, Mijolnir.

A mortal was in trouble, and it was his responsibility, as protector of this world, to help all Mortals in danger.

When he broke down the door, he saw a young human child, unmoving on the floor, glass shards imbedded in his skin, as small pools of blood surrounded the child.

However it wasn't just any child, it was the same young child that Thor just spoken with not that long ago!

**That was a brutal ending wasn't it?**

**May I have some reviews, please?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any characters aside from my six OCs **

**All other characters are owned by Marvel and Disney**

**Thank you Izzy and TeddyBearSunshineJoy54 for your reviews.  
**

**Glad your feeling better Teddy, Yay! :)  
**

Chapter eleven

Nonnie was in the middle of describing her nightmare when it happened.

A nurse ran into the white room, and ignoring Nonnie and Danny. She whispered frantically in Fury's ear, before she ran back out.

Nonnie and Danny didn't pay it any mind until Fury said to them, "Kids I got some bad news, it's about your friend Hiroto..."

At the sound of Hiroto's name, Nonnie and Danny stopped day-dreaming and listened intently.

Just then, a group of doctors and nurses, surrounding someone on a stretcher, rushed by the office.

"Was that..." Nonnie began, but Danny interrupted with a "Come on!" he grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the door. Fury blocked them at the door with his large body.

"Where do the two of you think you are going" asked Fury, with a "don't mess with me" look on his face.

"Something happened to Hiroto, and..." Nonnie started.

"You don't just expect us to..." Danny added.

"Quiet!" hollered Fury at the top of his lungs.

That was enough for Nonnie and Danny to stop talking, and start listening.

"It's unclear how it happened, but there was an accident in the bathroom, and Hiroto was seriously injured. Now he's in good hands-" Danny cut him off with "Yeah right, just like the Tesseract-"

"How did you know about that? That's classified!" Fury asked almost angrily.

"Well it's not so classified now, is it!" Danny retorted.

Putting on her best polite smile, Nonnie cut between them and said "Excuse us for a moment." as she grabbed Danny by the hand, and pulled him into a small blue corner in the room.

_"What are you doing, Danny?" _Nonnie hissed in an angry tone of voice.

"Telling him where to stick it!" Danny retorted.

"I'm upset too, but we don't know what happened to Hiroto, and besides if anyone's going to tell these guys how you know this stuff, it's going to be me." Nonnie whispered frantically.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she said to Danny "Let's find out what happened to Hiroto, before you lose it, okay?"

"Fine," was all he said before he let out a sigh and began to walk back to Fury.

Nonnie feeling momentarily glad that she persuaded him to not give in to his temper, followed after Danny.

"What happened to Hiroto?" Danny asked Fury in a voice that sounded forced, but polite.

"We're not sure how it happened, but he was found unconscious and bleeding on the floor." Fury explained.

Nonnie hoped he was joking, she hoped that this was a mean-spirited prank. One look at his face however, told her he was telling the truth.

_"__Did Loki hurt Hiroto?" _ Nonnie thought to herself _"Why would he do that? Is he trying to make me keep my mouth shut?"__  
_

Then, a familiar deep voice sorrowful spoke. "Young ones, I have come to express my deepest regrets, for all that has happened to all of you tonight."

Looking towards the doorway, Danny, Fury and Nonnie saw Thor standing there with a grim expression on his face. He stood there for a moment, before he slowly walked over to the three of them.

"You're Thor correct?" Nonnie asked.

"Thanks, but we don't need or want your pity." Danny replied coldly, his mismatched eyes of green and purple narrowing in anger at Thor.

"What's going on?" a confused and frightened Lilla said from the hallway.

"I've secured the last one, Sir." said Phil Coulson, as he stepped into the doorway, followed by a sleepy but worried Lilla.

"Guys, Mr. Coulson just woke me up, and told me that Loki attacked you in your sleep Nonnie, while Hiroto got hurt." Lilla said, clearly upset.

"Son of Coul," Thor began as he turned to look at the experienced agent, "Were you charged to look after the young ones?" questioned Thor.

"Huh?" Nonnie replied, feeling confused.

"Why are you calling Mr. Coulson, Son of Coul?" inquired Lilla.

"Is Coul the first name of your father, Mr. Coulson?" asked Danny.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Lilla asked, while scratching her head.

"I'll explain later, right after we make sure there is a later. 'Cause right now we got more important things to worry about." Danny whispered almost furiously at Lilla.

"Please calm down," Nonnie said, while placing her hand on Danny's left shoulder while trying to sooth him.

At Nonnie's touch, Danny felt the anger in him, slowly vanishing, as if Nonnie herself caused his anger to disappear.

"Sorry," Danny apologized sheepishly "I-"

"Aww, how cute! Puppy love!" called a sarcastic Tony as he walked into the room.

"Hey!" Nonnie and Danny shouted angry simultaneously.

"When did you get here?" Danny asked, feeling annoyed.

"Danny, he's always been here with us." Lilla replied, completely missing Danny's displeasure at seeing Tony.

_"Ahh...Somethings never change."_ Nonnie thought to herself, feeling momentarily amused.

However, that feeling quickly passed, when Natasha came into the room, her face unreadable.

When she spoke, her voice could barely conceal the anxiety hidden within.

"Sir," she began "_he_ wants to see _her_."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Nonnie, who buried her face in her hands.

Nonnie, then felt a par of arms wrap around her wast, while she heard Danny's voice yell "HELL NO! YOU TELL HIM THERE"S NO WAY IN HELL YOU"RE LETTING HIM SEE NONNIE AFTER THE LAST STUNT HE PULLED!"

Nonnie, went momentary quiet, before asking "What does he want?"

Tony made a noise of disgust, before saying " Isn't it obvious kid? He wants to know how much you know, and may try to make you keep quiet."

"Well, I already told you guys what I know." Nonnie said. In truth she was lying while she did tell Fury and Danny that Loki was planning to attack New York next. She hadn't told them about the grey alien monster who provided Loki his army. She was about to tell them, when she discovered that Hiroto was seriously hurt.

_"I did this." "I did it, I put them all in danger, all my friends are in this mess because of me. What about Mitsuki and Matt? What if they're next?"_

"Well then, why would he still want to speak to you?" Fury questioned. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"No!" Nonnie said a little too quickly.

Fury, then knelt to Nonnie's level, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eye with his one good eye and said "Kid, I want you to listen to me very carefully. We (the human race) are at war, and if it weren't for this extraordinary group of people in this room, we'd be hopelessly out-gunned, and if you know something that could turn the tide of the battle, I'd like to hear it."

Feeling trapped, Nonnie shut her eyes in trying to block out what was happening.

As her eyes where closing, she heard the sounds of music, dancing, and laughter.

When she opened her eyes, she saw to her amazement that this was Matt and Mitsuki's wedding!

It couldn't be...it was just last week and yet, here were people all around dressed in formal wear.

_"I must be dreaming again, Oh no! I have to wake up!" _She thought to herself.

Before Nonnie could pinch herself, a voice stopped her... a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"There, you are Nonnie." came Kotori's voice full of mirth.

Slowly, Nonnie turned around and saw Kotori, alive and well standing in front of her, in her beautiful red dress.

"Mitsuki's worried because you say-" She never finished her sentence because without any warning, Nonnie threw her arms around Kotori and began to cry tears of joy.

"What's the matter, Nonnie?" Kotori inquired in a concerned tone. "Did someone-"

"No," Nonnie replied, all choked up. "I'm just happy to see you that's all. You look so pretty and I love you."

"Aww... that's so sweet Nonnie." Kotori replied, feeling truly touched. "I love you too. Now, let's wipe away those tears and don't forget that you're pretty as well."

"Thank you," Nonnie sniffed, while rubbing away her tears.

"There now," Kotori said as she took out a small hand-held mirror and gave to Nonnie "Is that better?"

"Yes," Nonnie replied, feeling both happy and sad.

"Come on, let's go back to the dinning hall," Kotori said, while extending her hand to hold for Nonnie's own.

Nonnie, intertwined her fingers with Kotori's. As they began the walk back to the dinning room, Nonnie found herself wishing that this moment would never end.

"Can you believe that Mitsuki made us our dresses, at the same time she made her own?" Kotori asked, speaking to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I don't know how she does it." Nonnie replied, as the two of them made their way to the doors to the dinning hall.

Nonnie was momentary caught of guard by the sight of dozens and dozens of guests, dressed in a melange of different colors. Dancing to the music that came from speakers in the ceiling.

"Guys, " Hiroto said. "There's someone here you gotta to meet."

"Who is it?" Nonnie asked.

"Oh I don't know his first name, but he says his name is Mr. Lysmith." explained Hiroto, while he dragged the two of them the table in the center of room.

When they reached the table, it soon became pretty clear to Nonnie who this "Lysmith" really was.

There, chatting and sitting with Matt, Mitsuki, Lilla and Danny, was Loki! He was, dressed in a tuxedo, like most of the men at the party, but his was a dark green color, while he wore a green and gold scarf around his neck.

But his most distinguished feature was his long slicked-back midnight black hair.

He slowly turned his head around and smirked at Nonnie, and gave her a little wave with his fingers. "Hello, there," he said, in a tone full of sugary sweetness.

Nonnie felt her insides twist up at the sight of Loki sitting with her family.

She couldn't believe that he would dare come here and intrude on this moment of happiness.

"You must be Nonnie - I heard a great deal about you from this lovely pair of newlyweds." Loki spoke with a voice that sickening sweet, but that had a hidden mocking undertone directed at her.

Mitsuki, wearing her white kimono with cherry blossoms embroidered on it, began to laugh out of happiness and embarrassment, "Why thank you Mr. Lysmith, you are such a gentleman."

Nonnie could just feel her face rapidly turning pale. It must have been noticeable because Kotori said "What's the matter, Nonnie?"

At that moment Danny turned his head around and said "Are you okay?" "Do you need to lie down?"

"Nope, Nope, I'm fine." Nonnie lied though her teeth; she hated lying to her family, but she couldn't leave them alone with this man, who could kill them all in a blink of an eye.

Taking Nonnie at her word, Kotori pulled out a chair and sat down next to Mitsuki.

Sadly that meant the only seat left was next to Loki.

Taking in a silent breath, Nonnie began to make her way to the table, when Loki said to Mitsuki, "Tell me, how do the Japanese greet people again, Ms. Avalon?"

"That's easy," Hiroto interrupted with enthusiasm. Standing up from his seat, he put his arms to his side and gave a short polite bow.

Loki smiled a wicked smile that was oblivious to all but Nonnie.

"How splendid, if only the rest of the world was more like you." he said in his sweet voice that had hidden mockery.

Hiroto thought "Mr. Lysmith" was prasing him, but Nonnie knew that he was really voicing his desire to control Earth.

He then turned to Nonnie and said "Don't be shy, sit down."

_"I'm not shy, I'm just cautious."_ Nonnie thought angrily.

Ignoring her uneasiness and dislike of Loki, Nonnie sat down.

"So what brings you over to our wedding, Mr. Lysmith?" asked Matt, his chocolate-colored eyes showing interest.

"I had some business in America. I had some free time, your Japanese-Jewish wedding was nearby and... hear I am!" Loki replied with false sleepiness.

"Just out of curiosity, where are you from, Mr. Lysmith?" Lilla questioned.

"Not from around here, little one, not from around here." Loki responded cryptically.

"Ooo, how mysterious." replied Hiroto.

Loki merely chuckled.

"Where do you young lovers plan on going?" Loki asked.

_"Don't tell him anything!" _Nonnie thought frantically. But it was no use.

"Oh, we're off to Hawaii, Aloha!" Matt chuckled, before Mitsuki leaned over to give Matt a kiss on the lips.

"What about your beautiful children?" Loki inquired.

"Oh don't worry about us," Lilla spoke reassuringly "My friends and I are going to Germany to celebrate my birthday next!"

_"No, No, No, No!"_ Nonnie pleaded in her mind, hoping that her family would somehow become aware of the danger and stop talking.

"What a coincidence!" Loki exclaimed, "I have business in Germany next week."

"Maybe we'll run into each other." Kotori suggested hopefully.

_"Sadly we will."_ Nonnie thought dejectedly.

"Maybe..." Loki said. "Now if you'll excuse me," he added, while getting up from his seat _("Yes he's leaving!" Nonnie thought to herself.)_ "I have business- "

"No, you must stay a little longer." Lilla said excitedly "There's going to be a huge surprise. You just have to see it!"

_"No Lilla! What are you do- Oh her dancing." _ Nonnie remembered. Despite Loki's presence, Nonnie was determined to enjoy Lilla's performance.

* * *

Some time later, after Lilla had left the table, the host spoke up "Attention please, I'm afraid I'm going to have ask all of you to please return to your seats-" He was drowned out by a chorus of boos from some unhappy guests.

"Ah oh, trouble." Kotori said in a sing-song voice.

"Mitsuki, did we miss this in dress rehearsal?" questioned Matt.

"I'm going to ask what's going on." Replied Mitsuki, as she stood up from her seat.

Nonnie just smiled.

"We have a special guest who wants to dedicate this upcoming performance to the Newlyweds: Matt and Mitsuki Avalon!" the host yelled over the rowdy crowd.

The crowd stopped booing and began to applaud for the "mysterious" performer.

Nonnie knew it was Lilla, and that she would be preforming a scene from Swan Lake.

Sadly, Loki was still at the wedding reception and while he hadn't done anything nasty yet, there was still a chance he might try something.

_"Please let it go smoothly. Please, Please, let it go smoothly!"_ Nonnie silently begged.

Before she knew it, the lights were dimmed, and music from Swan Lake began to fill the room.

There was Lilla, up on stage dancing her heart out for Matt and Mitsuki.

At first everything seemed to be going well. Lilla's dancing was flawless. The audience loved her and Nonnie felt herself enjoying this "repeat performance."

Then, as Nonnie watched Lilla dancing on stage, she saw a red liquid leaking out from her shoes, and it was leaving a snake-like trail behind her, across the dance stage.

Feeling curious and wary, Nonnie squinted her eyes at Lilla and focused on her feet.

Nonnie quickly realized the "red liquid" coming out from Lilla's shoes was actually blood!

Nonnie jumped up from her seat. She looked around wondering why no one else saw the blood, and why Lilla didn't stop her dance?

She quickly turned her head to look at Loki, who wearing a satisfied smirk on his face.

Was Loki somehow responsible for this?

Loki shook his head at her, and continued smirk.

Feeling unnerved and shocked, she continued to gaze at Lilla as she was danced across the floor.

Then Lilla lifted up her leg, and did multiple pirouettes across the stage.

Drops of blood from Lilla's feet flew out onto the audience, but they didn't seem to notice!

Nonnie screamed and shut her eyes as she fell backwards from her chair. As she tried to dodge the splattering blood.

When she came to, she was back on the Helicarrier with Thor, Tony, Natasha, Phil, Fury, Danny and Lilla, who were all looking very worried.

* * *

**Wow! this is my longest chapter yet.**

**Fun fact: The scary parts were inspired by scenes from Fatal Attraction, Jacob's Ladder and Suspiria.**

**Do you want more focus on the avengers with the scary things happening them?**

**Please tell me so in a reveiw  
**


	12. Blackout

**I don't own any characters aside from my six OCs **

**All other characters are owned by Marvel and Disney**

**Thank you kiwipineapple43 andTeddyBearSunshineJoy54 for your reviews.  
**

Chapter twelve

_"Great, just great."_ was all Danny thought to himself. _"First Kotori, and now Hiroto's at death's door! And Nonnie's may be next."_

As his thoughts traveled to Nonnie, Danny couldn't help but worry about how she somehow passed out and then woke up screaming about blood both on her face, and on Lilla's feet.

Fortunately, when Lilla looked down at her feet, they were fine... for now.

But that fact hadn't made anyone less scared.

It scared Danny to know that Nonnie's life and the lives of his loved ones were in great danger. That even these so-called "superheros" could not stop.

_"Loki's locked up, but he still can hurt us."_ Danny thought to himself. What if Nonnie was killed? He felt in adequate as there was nothing he could do to protect her

_"No! I won't let that happen!" _Danny prayed frantically.

Danny was never religious. Even when his mother was alive, they never went to church or temple.

He and his mom didn't belong to any religion, but tonight Danny prayed to any deity who would listen. He prayed that he, Nonnie, Lilla and Hiroto would survive this ordeal, with their sanity intact.

Of course, he wasn't the only one who was still scared. The Avengers were worried too. They were also convinced that Nonnie knew something about Loki that scared him so much that Loki was willing to silence her to keep it quiet.

But there was a part of Danny that was angry-no**_ Furious! -_ ** that this was happening to Nonnie and his friends.

The rage-fueled side of him was itching to transform into his alien form and scare Loki. Better yet, he'd like to give him a taste of acidic blood.

The reason Danny didn't do either was because he knew Nonnie, his family and the Avengers wouldn't like it.

But that didn't mean that he wouldn't give Loki a piece of his mind.

There was just one problem. How would he sneak past the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents that were now watching his every move?

_"I could tell them I need go to the bathroom...No wait they'll see though that... I could find an air vent to crawl though...,but how can I distract them? Wait a minute, what am I doing? Nonnie, Lilla and Hiroto need me. I'll deal with Loki later. After everybody's calmed down. "_ Danny thought.

Danny and Lilla went to the first-aid center, while the Avengers and Nonnie went to another room.

There, in a row of hospital beds, was Hiroto.

It broke Danny's heart to see Hiroto lying in bed and covered with bandages.

While various doctors were trying to calm Nonnie down, Danny and Lilla were seated beside, Hiroto, on nearby chairs.

"Hey Hiroto, how are you doing." Danny said somewhat dejectedly.

Hiroto blinked before asking "Where's Mom and Dad?"

Lilla felt a small smile appear briefly on her face as she replied "Matt and Mitsuki are on their way now."

"I never did ask you Danny, what you thought of Ms. Natasha?" Hiroto remarked with a hidden tone of amusement.

"She reminds me of my mother." Danny answered without hesitation.

In spite of themselves Lilla and Hiroto exchanged glances. "_**All** _red-headed women remind you of your mother, Danny; you said the same thing about Tony's girlfriend Pepper Potts." Lilla quipped.

"I know - which is why I'll never date red-heads." Danny replied with a slight chuckle.

"But seriously..." Hiroto interrupted with a solemn look. "What happened? Where's Nonnie?" he questioned.

Danny and Lilla exchanged glances at each other.

Should they tell him?

"Did she have another nightmare?" Hiroto inquired while he adjusted his hospital bed to move him further up on the pillow.

Danny was quiet for a moment, and then he said "Yes."

"When did she fall asleep again? What did Loki do to her?" Hiroto asked once more.

"Nothing," Lilla replied, her voice beginning to quiver. "But according to Nonnie, he did do something to me."

"What!" Hiroto cried shocked.

"Shuuush." whispered Lilla . "This is a hospital, keep your voice down. Besides you need to rest."

"Not to mention, they're probably listening to everything we're saying." Danny added while making subtle gestures to the three men in black suits, standing at the end of the room.

"Just tell me." Hiroto demanded softly.

"Hemademyfeetbleed." Lilla said a little to quickly.

"What?" said Hiroto.

"He made my feet bleed." Lilla repeated more slowly.

"No." was all Hiroto could say to that.

"Yes," Danny uttered "and I hate to say it, but it looks like Loki's going after you next, Lilla."

"Wait a minute, aren't we forgetting about something?" Hiroto questioned.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Remember when we found..." Hiroto paused for a moment, before continuing with "when we found..." his voice started to tremble as he tried to finish his sentence. Unable to speak anymore, Hiroto just looked away from Danny and Lilla.

Danny had an impulse to reach out and pat Hiroto on the shoulder, but he couldn't.

Lilla had an unreadable expression on her face and simply said "I know."

After composing himself Hiroto said "Do you remember that voice we all heard, before _that."_

"Yes," Danny replied.

"I had a lot of time to think," Hiroto began, "and I've been thinking that, that scary voice somehow followed us on this ship."

Lilla said nothing, but Danny responded with "Nothing personal, Hiroto but you read too many scary stories."

"Oh, come on! We're on an airship filled with secret agents, at least two super heroes, and two Norse gods! One of whom is trying to take over the world. Not to mention, you and Nonnie are both aliens, for Pete's sake."

Danny felt a mild twinge of annoyance towards Hiroto, but before he could say anything the lights went out!

Danny heard surprised shouts and cries "Code 12! Code 12! The bird is falling! I repeat the bird is falling!"

_"What's he talking__ about?"_ Danny thought as he felt the Helicarrer rapidly begin to fall.

He heard screams filled with terror as he felt himself and others being lifted by the force of gravity into the ceiling.

With a shock, Danny realized it was him screaming.

But then, just as quickly and without warning the lights went back on.

Then the Helicarrer started to fly again as everyone fell down with a hard bang!

The sounds of snapping greeted Danny's ears as he landed on the cold hard floor.

As Danny fell to the ground, he thought he saw something blurry fly past him.

The pain in his own body lasted for a moment and then began to heal rapidly.

_"Oh man it's good thing I heal super fast!" _Danny thought to himself as he slowly stood up._  
_

There on the hospital bed were Hiroto and Lilla. They were both frighted but unharmed by the fall.

However, as the three of them looked around in silent horror, they discovered the rest were not as lucky.

Surrounding the three children were 20 agents, doctors and nurses, all with broken necks!

None of them uttered a word for what seemed like hours; then Lilla said "I wanna go home."

* * *

**Earlier on the other side of the** **Helicarrer...**

"How are the little guys?" inquired Steve Rogers as he joined the rest of the Avengers in a small dark room, with a two-way mirror on one end.

Behind the mirror was a room with two people inside it. One was Nonnie, still somewhat frightened but slowly calming down. The other was Natasha Romanoff, waiting patiently for Nonnie to calm down.

"Well Little Miss Angel here is having a freak out and Anime boy is resting in the hospital room. Apart from those two, the others are fine." Tony Stark quipped.

"I do not understand...how could Loki hurt the little ones so viciously?" asked Thor, feeling sad.

"Wake up and smell the beer, Thor, he's not the same brother that you used to know!" Tony snapped.

"How dare ..." Thor began, but was interrupted when Dr. Bruce Banner entered the room.

"Dr. Banner," Fury began "I trust you been debriefed on the situation?"

"Tony told me everything." Bruce replied. "So what have we got here?"

"Well apart from the kid having yet another nightmare, and one of the kids being attacked in the bathroom, nothing much really." Tony sarcastically.

Thor and Steve of course, missed his sarcasm.

"Is _this_ funny to you?' Steve cried angrily while gesturing to Nonnie in the other room.

"I agree with Steven of the Rogers," Thor said indignantly. "While I love a good laugh this is-"

"Gentlemen!" Fury called out over the rising voices, "You can bicker later. Now this takes priority."

Tony, Steve, and Thor all glared at each other, before turning back to look at the mirror.

"What do think Loki promised to do to her friends if she said anything?" asked Bruce.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not anything good." Fury replied.

"Comrades, I understand why you all believe it is my brother who magically caused Young Hiroto's unfortunate accident, but do you, Anthony of the Starks and you, Steven of the Rogers, not recall the mysterious voice we heard just after we found those children?" Thor inquired.

"Yeah, what about it?" Tony asked.

"Well I believe that the mysterious voice has come abroad this ship, and has somehow harmed Hiroto." Thor guessed.

"How could this voice get on my ship without detection?" Fury questioned.

"Why would this voice want to hurt the kids?" asked Steve.

"I don't know," Thor began to say "but I-" Whatever Thor was going to say or do, the Avengers never found out. For at that moment, the lights went out!

Momentarily, the Avengers were speechless, however Fury took charge of the situation and began shouting orders into his communicator.

Then, without warning the Helicarrer started ascending...rapidly.

Thor didn't waste a second. He summoned Mjolnir to his side, grabbed his teammates, and fought the force of gravity.

He could hear Tony, and Steve's cries of shock, while Bruce was taking deep calming breaths.

In the other room Nonnie, after getting over her shock, had also carried Natasha while trying to fly in the air. It didn't make her any less terrified.

Just as she thought she might scream... The Helicarrer just stopped falling.

_"Danny...Lilla...Hiroto!" _Nonnie thought. Without a second thought she just ran out the room as fast as she could and flew towards the hospital section.

Just after Nonnie left, the power came back on.

"What the hell was that!" cried Fury feeling both angry and surprised that this happened.

As much as he wanted answers he would have to wait. Keeping Bruce calm was the most important priority, apart from asking if everyone was alright.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Loki's prison cell, Loki was laughing along with the mysterious voice as though they had just heard a hilariously funny joke.

"You were right, Damien. Regardless of what world they're from, children always get scared easily." Loki said.

"It was so easy," Damien bragged. Those imbeciles didn't know what hit them."

"I am quite puzzled though, why didn't you let me crash the air ship?" asked Damien.

"As I told you, apart from becoming ruler of Earth, I want to make my brother pay dearly for casting me out Asgard. It should be done by myself personally." Loki explained with hidden malice.

Then he became serious, "We have to be more careful now, both your brother-"

**"**_**He** _is not my **_brother!"_** Loki angrily hissed.

"and the boy suspect my recent involvement." Damien continued ignoring what Loki just said.

"The children will more closely watched now." Loki added, while wondering for the umpteenth time, now what interest did Damien have with the slippery little girl?

"Her mother first double-crossed me, then killed me, and finally imprisoned me in the earth." Damien suddenly spoke.

"What does she-" Loki began, but Damien interrupted him with "That with come later, after you gain ownership of the earth."

"As for our problem with the children...well, I've been thinking of doing another bathroom trick!" Damien said with a sinister smile.

* * *

**Watch out guys!**

**Sorry I took so long I had a hard time coming up with an ending.  
**

**Please tell me what do think of this chapter in a review.  
**

**I love getting reviews they make smile and tell me what I can improve upon. :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any characters aside from my six OCs **

**All other characters are owned by Marvel and Disney**

**Thank you TeddyBearSunshineJoy54 and kiwipineapple43 for your reviews.  
**

**I enjoy them as always.  
**

Chapter thirteen

As the three children stood there in the aftermath of the chaos, unsure of what to do, Nonnie flew into the room.

The four of them just hugged each other in a tight embrace.

As they hugged, it hit Danny what could have happened to them.

_"Loki," _he thought with hate. _"Loki's responsible for_ _this_!"

As the Avengers rushed into the room, they stopped at the horrific site before them.

Danny suddenly spoke, his voice echoing across the room.

"Thor! You and your friends _better_ do** _something_ **about your brother or I **_will!_**" Danny hissed.

"Hey, calm down kid," Tony began, but he was drowned out by Danny's cry of "I will not calm down! Hell, we almost fell to our deaths!"

"Let me speak to Loki." Danny demanded

"WHAT!" cried everyone present.

"Are you crazy?" said Fury

"Yeah, you're just a kid." agreed Tony.

"I haven't been a kid since I was four." Danny retorted, "Besides I don't see you guys calling him out on what he's doing."

The Avengers were rendered silence, not one person could think of a reply to that.

"Let me talk to him, I'll promise I'll try to stay calm and-"

"Trying is not good enough, Danny." Fury replied looking him straight in the eyes.

"Please I need to talk to him, you can even have one of your agents watch me and pull me out if you want." Danny begged.

Fury was quiet for a moment, then he said "Alright you can speak to Loki, but Natasha needs to go with you there."

Danny would have liked to face Loki by himself, but he did promise.

"Danny," Nonnie said, her eyes full of worry. "Please don't."

"Nonnie, he's threatening you, he put Hiroto in the hospital and now he tried to kill us all." Danny explained.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Hiroto "We don't know if it was really him."

"Besides" Nonnie added "I don't want you fighting my battles for me." she was going to say more, but Danny stopped her.

"It's too late. If there's one thing I don't like it, it's when jerks mess with you guys, and Loki's already messed you all too many times." Danny said.

Danny waved good-bye to his friends as Natasha escorted him to Loki's cell.

"So what's you biff with Loki?" Danny asked Natasha as they walked down the hallway.

"He has an ally of mine under his control." was her reply.

Danny understood and said no more.

After a trip to a basement-like hallway, the two of them came across a doorway with a keypad.

Danny felt a sense of anticipation rise within him, as he watched Natasha type in a series of numbers on the keypad, before it slid open.

As Danny walked entered the room, he noticed that the prison was rounded, like a cinder almost.

There in the center of the room was Loki's prison cell, and there stood the man himself right in the middle, almost like he was expecting him.

"Hello, there" Loki drawled.

"Hi, what's up?" Danny asked sarcastically.

Confused Loki looked up at the ceiling for a moment, before he brought his head back down to stare at Danny with a disgruntled expression.

"So, you though you could play games with me." Loki challenged.

"I was saying Hello," Danny replied coolly, "But feel free to take what I say anyway you want."

"You didn't come all this way just to greet me did you, little one?" Loki questioned in that smug tone of his.

"As I said to Tony, I haven't been a kid since I was four years old, but you're right. I came here to stop you." Danny declared.

"How can you possibly stop me from taking the earth as my own?" Loki asked.

"I don't mean that, I mean I won't let hurt my friends anymore." Danny said.

"How did you persuade these fools to let you see me? Did become their slave?" inquired Loki with a mocking tone.

For a moment Danny said nothing, he felt anger bubbling within at the surface of his skin.

Than he turned his back to Loki.

"Good bye Loki." Danny replied as he slowly walked out of the prison cell.

"How dare you walk away from your future king?" Loki hissed.

"You're no king of mine," Danny said, turning back to look at Loki, with a dangerous fire in his eyes "and if you ever try to hurt me or my friends again, _I'll kill you. _Do you understand? **_I'll_****_ kill__ you!" _**

"Daniel," Loki shook his head, like an exasperated parent, "You're still a child, even if you delude yourself otherwise. Do not mislead yourself into thinking you can destroy me." he finished with a silky tone.

**_"I can__ try." _**Danny replied in a menacing whisper.

"Natasha," Danny called as he walked towards the back of the room. "It's your turn."

"How well do you know _Nonnie_, Daniel?" Loki called to him in a tone like syrup.

Danny quickly turned around and saw Loki, looking at him a smirk on his face.

"Do you know what she is or where she came from?" he asked in a mock- concerned tone.

"How dare talk about Nonnie! You stupid frost giant!" Danny screamed angrily.

Loki looked surprised for a moment and then he grew angry.

"Why you little-" he began.

But Danny drowned him out with "You're pathetic, you've been a king, but you don't act like it. Hell I'm pretty sure that most kings won't try a hurt a kid who did nothing to them. But that's the different between me and Nonnie. She doesn't believe in revenge. As for me, I better leave before I do something stupid."

Danny almost made it to the door. However before he left, Loki called out to him one last time.

"Oh but I like this. What is she to you Daniel? Nonnie? Merely a close companion or more than that?"

Danny felt himself freeze. Than without even looking at Loki, he said "Nonnie's the best friend I'd ever had."

Once he was outside the prison cell, Danny took a deep breath to calm himself down.

_"To think I once thought like him. Thank God I changed."_ Danny thought to himself.

As he wiped his head, he thought _"I need a drink."_

Out of curiosity, Danny put his ear to the doorway, listening for Loki and Natasha's voices.

"Tell me." said Loki in that cocky tone of his.

_"Oh I'd like to wipe that smile off the bastard's face."_ Danny thought quietly.

"Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha began. "I uh- well, I made a name for myself. I had a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s raider in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call." She explained.

_ "Wow she sounds a lot like me."_ Danny thought, as he drifted back to his days as a homeless runaway.

Back then he would steal from anyone, and he didn't care.

Sometimes he pretend the people he stole from were the ones who allowed his mother to die on that sidewalk as she bleed to death from that gunshot wound, while he watched.

That made he feel that they deserved it.

Oh how Danny wished he who the killer was, so he could fully put that ugly period behind him.

Then he met Nonnie, and she should him that not everyone was mean.

_"Who's this Barton? Maybe she likes him and doesn't want to admit it." _He then had a sudden flash of Natasha and this mysterious Barton kissing._ "Eww! Gross!" _Danny thought to himself._  
_

Soon Loki's voice brought him back to reality.

"Amazing, you and that Sage boy." Loki said with glee. "Your world in the balance and two of you bargain for you closest companions."

"Regime's fall every day." Natasha counted. "I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was."

Danny felt himself let out a giggle, in spite of himself.

"And what are you now?" Loki asked.

"It's really not complicated," Natasha replied. "I got red in my ledger and I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you?" questioned Loki in that taunting manner of his. "Can you wipe out that much red?"

_"Oh boy, he we go."_ Danny thought in an annoyed way.

"Oh Daniel," he heard Loki call out to him from inside. "Are aware that all this time, you and your companions were in the care of liars and killers, the very people whom you despise with all your being?"

"Wha...?" Danny couldn't think of anything to say that.

Then Danny heard Loki suddenly slammed his fist against the glass wall of his cell.

"I won't touch them, your friends or Agent Braton," Loki hissed in a menacing tone. "Not I make him destroy all that you hold dear," speaking to both Danny and Natasha, as Natasha turned backwards. "this is my bargain to both of you!" he whispered in a threatening manner.

"You're a monster." Natasha sobbed.

"Oh no," Loki taunted "You and the children brought the monsters."

"What?" Danny said, confused.

"Banner?" Natasha said while turning back around, her face dry. "That's you plan."

"There's someone else on this ship?" asked Danny, feeling dread spread though out his body.

Natasha grabbed Danny's hand with out warning, pulling him towards the door, as spoke into her communicator.

"Wait! Wait!" Danny shouted as he looked back at Loki, who had a smirk on his face.

* * *

**To my dear readers, I'm so sorry it took so long to update!**

**To be honest, collage is going to be starting soon, and updates may take longer than usual.  
**

**I'd like to know how can I make it up to you all.  
**

**Please tell me so in review.  
**


	14. Concerned

**I don't own any characters aside from my six OCs **

**All other characters are owned by Marvel and Disney**

**Thank you TeddyBearSunshineJoy54 and kiwipineapple43 for your reviews.**

Chapter fourteen

_"The universe hates us."_ Danny thought to himself as Natasha dragged him down the various corridors of the Helicarrier.

Did she not listen to a word Loki just said?! There's some else that's bad on this ship, and Loki all but confirmed that he was working with whoever this bad guy was.

If only he and Natasha had gotten more information out of him, but he didn't have time to dwindle on what he could've done; right now they needed to warn the rest of the Avengers and Nonnie, Lilla and Hiroto of what Danny and Natasha just learned.

As the two of them arrived at Banner's lab, the sounds of arguing could be heard just outside.

_"Oh what now." _Danny mentality groaned to himself.

As the door opened, he saw Tony and Steve at each other.

_"They better not fight." _Danny thought growing more irritated and anxious.

Then Nonnie and Lilla came into his line of vision.

He began speaking to them, while ignoring the adults arguing with each other.

"What happened? What did he want?" asked Nonnie, once they stopped at Hiroto's bedside.

"I think he's got an inside man on broad." Danny replied, feeling grim.

"Are you sure?" asked Hiroto.

"He all but confirmed it." Danny answered.

"I knew it." muttered Hiroto. "But was he already on the ship or did he just follow us?"

"Either way is bad news, not just for us, but The Avengers and everyone else as well." Nonnie said.

"Guys," Lilla began, but she was downed out by the Avengers arguing with each other.

"What?" said Danny?

"I don't feel so good." Lilla replied beginning to grab her head.

Not long after she said that, she fell to the floor.

That stopped the Avengers in their tracks; Steve was the first one to rush over to Lilla's side.

"Get a doctor now!" Steve yelled at Nick Fury.

Nick began speaking into his communication device. However Thor was looking at Lilla strangely.

"Young ones, what ills your companion?" asked Thor.

"I don't know." yelled Nonnie, Danny and Hiroto all at once.

"Comrades," Thor spoke with worry. "Step back from her."

"Why-" was all Nonnie had time to say before Lilla suddenly lunged at her.

Nonnie jumped backwards, as Lilla narrowly missed her.

"Lilla, what with you?" Nonnie said dumbfounded.

However one look into Lilla's eyes told Nonnie that it wasn't Lilla anymore.

Lilla's teal eyes, no matter what always had some form of her sweetness in them.

However, the look in Lilla's eyes had a demonic look in them.

Thor must've sensed the danger as well, because he then said "Get out! Everyone run away!"

Without wasting a second, Nonnie got to her feet and ran like there was no tomorrow.

Danny, half carrying Hiroto in his arms, garbed her hand as they ran, not knowing where they would go.

Just then, the lights went out!

_"Talk about things going from bad to worse."_ Danny mentally moaned.

"What's going on?" asked a frightened Hiroto.

"I don't know?" Nonnie began, but was interrupted when Thor caught up to them.

"Young ones, are you all alright?" Thor questioned.

"What's wrong with Lilla?" demanded Nonnie.

"It appears that an evil spirit has taken hold of young Lillabeth's body and won't relinquish its hold on her." Thor explained.

"You mean she's possessed! Like that girl in _The Exorcist!_" Danny yelled in horror.

"Shush!" whispered everyone present.

"What's _The Exorcist?"_Asked Hiroto.

"It's about girl who gets possessed by a demon, kind of like what's going on right now. Personally that movie gave me nightmares but that's beside the point." Danny said.

"Just tell us how to stop It." replied Nonnie.

"Well... we need to have an exorcism, but somehow I don't think there's any one on this ship can perform one." Danny muttered thoughtfully.

"So you saying Lilla's doomed?" Hiroto asked looking up at Danny with anxiety.

Danny opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it.

"Wait," Nonnie whispered softly "Maybe me or Thor can somehow banish it from her body." She suggested, somewhat unsure of herself.

"Maybe you're on something Nonnie, I mean you and Thor are closest to magical beings" Hiroto said "That are good." he added as an afterthought.

"Perhaps you're right young one," Thor replied. "That maybe young Nonnie could expel the evil out of young Lillabeth."

"Not to be rude of anything," Danny interrupted. "But why are still standing here?"

At that they heard an evil, inhuman growing sound.

The group slowly turned around; there stood Lilla with a malevolent look on her face.

The look itself was scary, but nothing could prepare the group for when she opened her mouth.

"Keep away," she warned in a deep voice, completely devoid of her South Africa accent. "This soul is mine!"

Possessed-Lilla turned to look at Nonnie with an evil look in eyes, before charging at her.

Nonnie grabbed both Danny and Hiroto and flew as fast as she could down the hallway as Thor blocked Possessed Lilla from attacking them.

"Go!" was all they heard before the three children were out of earshot.

_"Please let Thor be okay." _Nancy thought to herself as she and friend s found a place to hide.

It was steel storage room, large enough to hold several weapons.

However, Nonnie, Danny and Hiroto barely paid that detail any attention as Nonnie manually shut the garage-style door.

Before hurrying back to her friends, as Danny placed Hiroto down on the ground.

For a long time, they stood still not knowing if any of the avengers were okay or if Possessed-Lilla had killed anyone.

Then Nonnie stood up, and started to walk towards the door, when Danny reached out and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I'm going back out to fight." Nonnie explained as she tried to tug her hand away from Danny.

"No, you're not!" Danny replied back. We're just kids! We shouldn't even be here!" "We won't meant to be here, we should be back at our hotel, sleeping! With Kotori!" he finished his voice, starting waver.

"I lost my mom, Kotori and now we may lose Lilla. I don't want to lose you too." he whispered tenderly as his eyes began to water.

Nonnie felt touched by what Danny had just said, and stared into his mismatched eyes of green and purple.

"Yoo hoo! Remember me?" interrupted Hiroto, from his resting place.

Nonnie and Danny quickly turned to face Hiroto, both hoping that the blushing on their faces were fading.

"Oh sorry, Hiroto." Nonnie laugh nervously. "I forgot you were there."

Hiroto just gave them an annoyed look.

"You guys better not leave me here all by myself." Hiroto demanded.

Nonnie and Danny looked at each other, before looking back at Hiroto feeling guilty for not taking his current state into a count.

"Look," Nonnie began. "One of has to stay with Hiroto, he needs our help."

Before they could say anything, a loud bang noise was heard on the other side of the door.

**Cliffhanger! Until next time. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
